A Kaikua'ana's Warning
by supergirl3684
Summary: When Chin finds out that Steve threw a man into a shark cage he's not happy and reminds Steve of a memory long forgotten. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**A KAIKUA'ANA'S** **WARNING**

_**SUMMARY: When Chin finds out that Steve threw a man into a shark cage he's not happy and reminds Steve of a memory long forgotten. **_

_**WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CBS or Hawaii Five-0…and now I'm sad again**_

_**A/N: So, I didn't get into this show until like the 5 episode but I saw what I missed and LOVED. I got this idea almost immediately but couldn't write it. My drabbles fic has given me some inspiration so, here it is. Without further ado, my first Hawaii Five-0 story! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin Ho Kelly was on a mission and those in his way quickly stepped out of it. He walked into the brightly lit restaurant looking for the object of his ire. Those that knew him raised an eyebrow and said nothing as he passed without as much as a nod of his head.

If you were to ask those he passed, how to best describe Chin Ho, they would have agreed on three things. He was quiet, a thinker, and not easily angered. However, there were two things in his life that made those three things false.

The first was his supposed family. After IA had started to investigate him, his family had been quick to separate themselves from him. They no longer allowed him contact and it tore at his heart in a way he hadn't realized possible. The only one who believed in his innocence was his cousin Kono and for that he would be forever grateful.

The second thing went by the name Steve McGarrett. Steve, the son of his former mentor and partner, was the only man who could make Chin _want_ to resort to violence…not that he ever did. He just, sometimes, wanted to.

Chin Ho had been around while Steve grew up, had watched the young man play football; blasting all his own personal records. He had been there, albeit in the background, when his mother had been killed. They never talked about it, but it had been Chin who had taught Steve to drive, taught him to fish, how to play pool, and even gave him "the talk" after he took a girl out and came home covered with bite marks.

Chin had never understood the Senior McGarrett need to keep his children at a distance. Things had gotten worse after his wife's death. He'd tried to talk the man out of sending his children away, not understanding and not being given an explanation. To make matters worse, the Senior McGarrett had shipped his children away while he'd been holed up in the hospital, injured by a suspect during their latest case. Chin was never sure if he'd ever fully forgive the man for not letting him say goodbye.

Chin was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He turned his dark eyes to the man, the object of his ire. Before the younger man could take a long pull of his beer, Chin grabbed it from his hand.

He turned to the waitress who had just set the beer down, "He'll take a coke…make that two. You can take this back. I don't need a menu; we'll place our order when you get back with our drinks."

The waitress, who knew Chin as a regular customer, raised an eyebrow but did as he said. She shared a few whispered words with a couple of her co workers before heading straight back; having never seen him in such a dark mood she wasn't willing to push him.

The waitress wasn't given the chance to speak before Chin gruffly placed his order, "We'll take teriyaki hamburgers, and hold the onions on one and the pineapple on the other, an extra side of teriyaki for both. We'll take double order of fries, plus add a side salad to each; one with ranch and one with French dressing."

The waitress let her eyes drift to the younger man who was too stunned to do more than nod in agreement.

He finally found his voice after they were left alone, "Chin, what…"

"You know Steve," Chin took a drink of his pop, "explain to me please, why you thought that throwing a man, a possible suspect, into a shark tank was a good idea?"

"Did Danny go running to you?" Steve McGarrett asked disgustedly, "What is he, five?"

"Danny didn't tell me anything," Chin put a hint of warning into his voice, "though he would have been in the right to do so."

Not quiet knowing why, Steve found himself apologizing, "Sorry."

Chin gave him a pointed look, "I overheard you two talking. I admit, I thought you were joking but when I confronted Danny about it, you can imagine my reaction."

Steve winced while defending himself, "It was perfectly safe! The cage is used…"

"For tourist," Chin finished, "Do you really think that I don't know that?"

"I know you know," Steve replied rolling his eyes, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal," The older man replied sternly, "is that there is a procedure to everything and you seem keen on not following it at all." He held up a hand to stop the younger man's retort, "No, don't talk; you _will_ listen. Danny has been a cop for a long time and I think you two are going to be great partners. I know you can defend yourself and him. Danny knows police procedures and you don't. You need to listen to him and follow his advice."

"I don't need," Steve started.

"You will _listen_," Chin's voice raised slightly, his tone harsh, "until I am not done. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Steve responded, suddenly remembering a time when he'd heard that particular tone from the very man sitting across from him. He squirmed remembering what it had led to.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Sixteen year old Steven McGarrett knocked on the door to his own house, two police officers standing behind him. It didn't take long before the door flew open and Chin Ho Kelly stood there in shock.

"Steve," Chin looked at the teenager before glancing back, "Officers, is something wrong?"

"Yes, sir," One of the officers spoke, "Is Mr. McGarrett home?"

"No," Chin answered, "I'm watching the kids tonight. What happened…Steve?"

Steve could only hiccup as the second officer spoke, "We pulled him over for speeding but it appears he's been drinking. He's lucky our breathalyzer doesn't work at the moment so we thought we'd give him a lift home."

"Thank you," Chin replied, shooting a glare at the teen, "I'm sorry about him; it won't happen again."

"Please see that it doesn't," The first officer spoke again, "We won't be so lenient next time."

"You have my word," Chin nodded. He waited until the officers had pulled away before latching onto Steve's ear, dragging him into the house, "What were you thinking? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in; the danger you put yourself in?"

"Let go Chin," Steve yelped, trying to get free, "You're not my dad."

"I may not be your dad, but I am someone that cares about what happens to you," Chin scolded, "You're going upstairs, your taking a shower, you will drink the water and eat the toast I will have by your bed when you're done, and then you _will_ go to bed. Do you understand me?"

"Go to hell," Steve shot back, "I'm not hungry and I'm not tired."

"Let me change your mind," Chin responded sternly.

Before Steve could comprehend what the words meant he found himself bent over the back of the couch. The older man's words were suddenly crystal clear.

"Chin," Steve pleaded, "Don't."

Chin turned a deaf ear on the young man's pleas and let his hand do the talking. Steve tried to wiggle his way out of the older man's hold but found in his drunken state he could do nothing more than let his tears flow.

"Please – OW – Chin," Steve called out, "I'll do what – OW – ever you want."

"You're going to take a shower?" Chin asked.

"Yes," Steve got out.

"You're going to eat the toast and drink the _whole_glass of water?" Chin demanded.

"OW – promise," Steve responded.

"You're going to go to sleep without complaining," Chin questioned.

"Yes, sir," Steve managed through his tears.

Chin stopped the spanking and pulled the teen into his arms, "The attitude has to go. You're in enough trouble for this stunt as it is. Go shower; the food will be there when you're done."

Steve nodded and with his head hanging he did as he was told.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

"Hey," Chin slammed his hand down against the table, startling Steve out of his thoughts, "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," Steve looked away, feeling much like the drunk 16 year old he once was.

Before anything else could be said their waitress came back and lay the food down side by side to allow Chin to dole out who got what.

"Thank you," Chin gave the nervous woman a smile. He gave the hamburger missing pineapple to Steve along with the salad that had French dressing.

The woman gave him a small smile before rushing away; glad to get away from the table that was filled with tension.

Steve looked up at the older man, "I get it Chin; I do."

"Do you," Chin was doubtful, "Do you remember when you were sixteen and decided that drinking and driving was a good idea?"

Steve blushed, "I was just thinking about that night."

"And do you remember what happened the next morning?" Chin questioned.

"My dad told me not to get caught next time," Steve chuckled dryly, "He didn't understand that I was trying to get his attention."

Chin nodded, "You and your sister were upset with the distance he put between you and him after your mom died. What did I tell you?"

"That you saw me," Steve looked up, meeting Chin's eyes for the first time, "And then you let loose on me."

"You learned your lesson though didn't you?" Chin grinned slightly as he took a bite of his salad.

Steve gave a non committal grunt as he tore into his burger. He got a rather pointed look from the older man and gave his own look that said he'd eat the salad…last.

Chin stayed silent, knowing that Steve wanted to process what was said so far before he asked the question that was burning in his mind. Why had Chin brought up that day from so long ago?

While they ate in silence, Steve allowed his thoughts to drift back…

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Steve lay on his bed, upset with his dad and upset with himself for being upset. Chin had come over and not so gently demanded that Steve admit to his dad what he had done. With only the slightest stutter he told his dad what had happened, minus the spanking he'd gotten from Chin.

Staring at him in disbelief the elder McGarrett had slightly shrugged and informed his son, "Make sure you don't get caught next time."

It had been Chin who had sent him to his room. Steve could hear him and his dad arguing over how exactly to punish him. He also knew that his dad would say something to the effect of "boys will be boys" and it would be Chin who would decide his fate.

He wasn't wrong. Half an hour after being sent to his room, Chin Ho Kelly walked in, a flat, wide, wooden hairbrush in his hands.

"Chin," Steve protested, knowing immediately what was going to happen.

"No, Steven," Chin said sternly, "You put your life in danger. You put other people's life in danger. You drank when you're not of legal drinking age. You were speeding. You were driving the car when you didn't have permission. To top it all off, you were drunk when you got behind the wheel. You're not going to fight me on this Steven. In fact, if I were you, I'd be grateful I wasn't getting the spanking on the bare."

Steve hung his head, muttering, "Dad doesn't care."

"Your dad does care," Chin disagreed, "He just doesn't know how to show it. Now, don't make me come get you."

"Isn't there another way?" Steve groaned as he walked over to the older man.

"No," Chin said forcefully, "Over the chair please."

Ever since he'd protested being too old to be spanked over the older man's lap, Chin had made him lean over a chair or table. Steve informed him that he meant he was too old for a spanking period. Chin disagreed and Steve was forced to accept the punishment.

"I won't do it again," Steve tried as he placed himself in position.

"You better not kid," Chin told him, "Or it's gonna be worse for you."

With that Chin quite talking and raised the brush, letting it fall on its target with a loudnoise. _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ***_

"AH," Steve yelped, having not been ready for the harsh onslaught. While the brush had been used on his hind end more than a couple times, the older man usually worked up to it, preferring to use his hand and then move on to the brush.

Chin didn't say anything as he delivered his first dozen smacks of the brush. As he started the second, and last, dozen he spoke, "This stunt will _never_ happen again Steven. I don't care how old you are, drinking and driving is a bad idea. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Steve managed to get out. He let loose a sob as Chin forced him to lean over more so he could deliver the last half of the last dozen on his sit spot. The smacks rained down faster and harder.

Steve howled, "OW – Chin, please! I-I'm – AH – sorry!"

When the last smack fell, Chin helped him stand and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Hush kaikaina. I've got you; you're alright."

Steve, all of sixteen years old, found himself soon drawn into the older man's lap. He didn't protest, allowing the older man to give him the comfort that his dad couldn't.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard voices. He looked on as Chin spoke to their waitress, "Mahalo nui loa."

The woman blushed slightly as she cleared their dishes, "Did you save room for desert?"

"Not today," Chin spoke, again, for the both of them. He handed over his credit card, "Thank you though."

"I'll be right back," The woman took the bill with her.

As they waited for her Steve could no longer hold back the question he'd been dying to ask, "Why did you mention…"

Making sure the waitress wasn't coming back just yet Chin answered, "Because if you pull a stunt like you did today or you put yourself in more danger then necessary, I will hold through to my promise."

"You wouldn't," Steve shot back, his eyes wide, reminding Chin of the 16 year old he once was.

"Try me and you'll find out," Chin replied sternly. He stopped talking when the waitress came back. He signed the bill, put his card away and then motioned for Steve to follow him. They walked outside.

"Chin," The younger man started but was stopped.

"No Steve," Chin refuted, holding up a hand to ensure silence, "This is your only warning. We do not do things like throw people in a shark tank here. And before you ask, we're ohana and I am your kaikua'ana and that gives me all the right I need. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Steve answered, knowing full well that what Chin said wasn't a threat…it was a promise.

"Good," Chin gave him a smile and then a hug, "I'll see you bright and early at the office."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Steve got in his truck, "Night kaikua'ana"

Chin smiled again, "Good night kaikaina."

As Steve drove away Chin could only hope that the younger man found truth in his words.

**THE END**

_**Translations:**_ Kaikaina – younger/little brother

Mahalo nui loa – Thank you very much

Ohana - Family

kaikua'ana – big brother

_**OoOoOoOo**_

FINISHED: 5/18/11


End file.
